Of Angels and Demons...
by PyroAndrea
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title, it's really not as deep as it seems. Ron and Hermione dress as Angel and Demon to the Halloween party. Just a short, light-hearted read. At least I thought it was funny...


Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own anything related or connected to Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: This is just a one chapter fic to promote a bit of comic relief! I hope you enjoy it! If you have (or haven't) read my other fic called "Muggle Attacks" I have updated, but no one seems to have noticed since I updated while ff.net was on the fritz, so check it out and please review!  
  
Halloween was fast approaching Hogwarts and everyone seemed to be excited. Everyone that is, except for one Hermione Granger.  
  
"No Lavender, I'm not going to the Halloween party. I've got far too much to worry about as it is. The OWLs are right around the corner!" Hermione shouted at Lavender and Parvati as they tried to talk her into going to this years Halloween party for 4th years and up.  
  
"Listen Hermione," Parvati reasoned, "You'll have nothing to worry about, we'll put your costume together and get a certain Ronald Weasley to be your date." Mentioning Ron's name suddenly grabbed Hermione's attention, but she tried to look uninterested.  
  
"Like I'd wear a costume that you two would make for me!" Hermione huffed. "Besides, how would you get Ron to be my date anyways?" Hermione asked sounding a little too curious.  
  
"Never you mind how we'd do it, just promise." Lavender quailed. "We promise to get Ron to go with you if you promise to wear the costume we give you to the party." "No matter what it is!" Parvati added and Lavender nodded. Hermione thought it over for a while before letting out a sigh.  
  
"Okay, fine, I promise." Hermione finally said, causing Lavender and Parvati to jump in glee and run out of their room. Hermione shook her head. "Why do I feel like I'm going to end up regretting this?"  
  
Ron was presently sitting in the common room with Harry.  
  
"That's gonna be a pretty cool outfit Harry, I wish I knew what to dress as. I'm glad you finally woke up and invited my sister to this thing! She's only been drooling over you for five years." Ron was telling him.  
  
"Oh, like you and Hermione haven't-" Harry started when Lavender so rudely cut him off.  
  
"Gooooood afternoon boys!" She said, overly cheerful.  
  
"We over heard your problem!" Parvati said.  
  
"And we have the perfect solution for you Mr. Weasley!" Lavender continued.  
  
"You need a costume and a date!" Parvati said, not even giving the boys a chance to respond.  
  
"And we have the perfect costume-" Lavender said.  
  
"And the perfect date for you!" Parvati finished. Ron and Harry sat in silence waiting for them to finish before shooting each other a bewildered look.  
  
"Um, thanks a lot, but I can manage on my own thanks." Ron said.  
  
"Oh you can, can you?" Lavender said.  
  
"Well then I guess he doesn't need us Lavender. He can ask Hermione to go with him on his own." Parvati said to Lavender as they turned around and began to walk back to their dorm.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said, eyes darting up at the name. "You can get Hermione to go to the party with me?"  
  
"Of course." Lavender said, turning around.  
  
"No problem." Parvati added.  
  
"On one condition that is." Lavender said as the two walked back towards Ron and Harry.  
  
"You let us pick your outfit out-" Parvati said.  
  
"And you have to wear it to the party!" Lavender said.  
  
"No matter what it is!" Parvati elaborated.  
  
"Look Ron," Harry finally spoke up, "you don't need them to get Hermione to go to the party with you. All you have to do is ask her and she'll go with you. Besides, I really don't think you want to wear anything that they've got planned for you. It's got to be embarrassing; why else would they be offering to ask Hermione out for you?" Lavender and Parvati shot Harry an evil look. Ron scratched his head in thought.  
  
"Well. it's not like I've got a costume yet. and I haven't really enough money to make one that's any good anyways." Ron said as his ears burned red and Lavender flashed Parvati a triumphant grin.  
  
"We get Hermione to go with you and you wear the costume we get for you." Lavender said.  
  
"Deal?" Parvati asked. Ron heaved a sigh.  
  
"Deal." Ron confirmed.  
  
"Great!" Parvati and Lavender squealed at the same time before running out of the common room. Harry shook his head at Ron.  
  
"You know you're going to end up regretting this, right?" Harry asked Ron. Ron merely glared at his best friend and went up to his dorm.  
  
Soon enough it was Halloween day. Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken much to each other since their little encounter with Lavender and Parvati and when they did speak, both their cheeks were often very red. Classes were cancelled for the day and students were fussing over each others costumes. Hermione was in her dorm when Lavender and Parvati emerged with bags in their hands.  
  
"We've got your costume right here!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, what about Ron, did you talk to him?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Parvati said, as if just remembering that part of the deal. "Um, he said for you to meet him in the common room at six." Hermione smiled and her cheeks automatically tinted red. Parvati shot a quick discreet look at Lavender.  
  
"Uh, we'll be right back, just put this on, we'll help you with the accessories when we get back!" Lavender said as she dropped one of the bags on the ground, grabbed Parvati by the wrist and dragged her out of the room. Lavender however wasn't quite expecting someone to be standing at the bottom of the staircase and ran right into them, causing all three students to go tumbling to the ground. Lavender was the first to regain her bearings and sit up.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron, we were just about to go looking for you." Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, well, here I am." Ron said as he stood up and straightened himself out. "I was waiting for you to come down actually, have you talked to Hermione."  
  
"Yes." Parvati said, jumping to her feet. "Meet her in the common room at six."  
  
"Okay." Ron said, doing his best to keep a straight face, but his ears gave him away completely.  
  
"Here's your costume." Lavender said, handing Ron the other bag she had. "Meet us in the hall at five-thirty so we can put on the finishing touches!" With that Lavender and Parvati ran back up to their dorm, leaving a confused Ron behind.  
  
When Lavender and Parvati entered their room, they were met by a very irate Hermione.  
  
"I can not wear this in public!" Hermione said, a slight frantic note in her voice. Lavender and Parvati let out a giggle.  
  
"It's not funny, you don't understand." Hermione wailed. "My reputation will be ruined! What will everyone think of me if I wear this, what will the Professor's think??"  
  
"It won't ruin your lovely reputation Hermione." Parvati assured with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"But I. I. look like a prostitute!" Hermione cried out, causing Lavender and Parvati to go into a fit of giggles. After regaining her self-control, Lavender spoke up.  
  
"Everyone knows you're not like that Hermione, besides we have a deal remember." Lavender said. "After we finish the costume it will look better, trust me." Hermione sighed and nodded. A deal was a deal, there was nothing she could do. Lavender and Parvati put the finishing touches on the outfit and turned Hermione towards the mirror to look at herself.  
  
Hermione was wearing a short red vinyl skirt and a red vinyl mid-drift shirt with thin straps, both of which were tighter than she would have liked. She was wearing black vinyl boots that went up to her knees, had three inch heels and a red flame running up the sides of them. On her head were two red horns. Her hair was not frizzy, but shiny and curly, with wild ringlets hanging around her face. She had two black spiked bracelets on her wrists, a black spiked choker around her neck and a small chain belt that fit loosely around her waist. She had black lipstick on and heavy amounts of red eye shadow and blush. Her fingernails were also painted black. To top it all off she had two folded black bat-type wings and a forked tail.  
  
"What am I?" Hermione asked as she peered into the mirror with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why, a demon temptress of course!" Lavender said as if it were obvious.  
  
"What exactly is a 'demon temptress' because I don't recall ever reading anything about-" Hermione started, before getting cut off by Lavender.  
  
"Look, I made it up okay? I don't know if there really is such a thing." Lavender said as she threw her arms up in exasperation. "If it makes you happy, we can just say you're a demon."  
  
"Oh, that's much better." Hermione muttered under her breath. Lavender looked at her watch and quickly looked up at Parvati.  
  
"Oh, um, we have some things to do real quick. Just hang out up here until it's time for you to meet Ron!" Parvati said in a rush as she too looked at her watch to find it was five-thirty already. With that Lavender and Parvati rushed out the door and headed for the boys staircase, where Ron was standing, waiting for them.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this. I can't believe I'm actually wearing this." Ron was muttering. Lavender and Parvati shot each other a quick smile.  
  
"Come now Ron, it will look much better once we finish up." Parvati assured, followed by a very unassuring giggle. After the finishing touches had been made, Parvati and Lavender scampered off to put on their own costumes, leaving an even more bewildered and embarrassed Ron behind.  
  
He was wearing a very Greek style toga that was white and went down to just above his knees. It had one strap that hung loosely over his shoulder and across his chest. A white sash was tied around his waist just tight enough to cause his toga to look even more skirt like. He had on leather sandals that had ties that went all the way up to just under his knee. His hair lay perfectly flat all the way around his head, not a single hair out of place. Just a couple of inches above his hair hovered a golden halo. On his back was a pair of beautifully golden feather wings, which were folded behind him at the moment. On each wrist was a golden gauntlet.  
  
"Oh yes, much better." Ron muttered as he headed towards the common room. Once in the common room, almost every eye looked in his direction and immediately started snickering. Ron then raised his hand and gave them a sign that was very un-Angel like indeed, which people didn't fail to mention. Ron looked at the clock in the common room, it was six. Hermione would be down any second. Lost in his thoughts, Ron barely caught the commotion of someone coming down the girl's staircase, or more accurately stumbling.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. It was six, time to meet Ron. Slowly she gathered her thoughts and walked slowly to the door. It was much harder than it looked. She was hindered very much by the skirt and could only take small steps, the boots didn't help her much either. She did however like the fact that they made her a few inches taller.  
  
When Hermione reached the door, she sighed. If she thought walking on flat ground was hard, it was nothing compared to steps. After a couple of steps Hermione gained a bit more confidence and quickened her pace, only to have her heel catch on the edge of the step and loose all balance she had. After stumbling all the way down the stairs Hermione reached the bottom and would have fell flat on her face had her wings not expanded, caught air and slowed her descent, giving her tail time to grab the railing and pull her straight.  
  
Hermione shook her head in utter confusion, she was falling and next thing she knew, she was standing perfectly balanced on her feet at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Lavender and Parvati." she whispered under her breath. "They charmed my wings and tail. this is going to be more interesting than I thought." Though she was thankful for the momentary good the tail and wings had done, she knew that by the end of the night, they would cause nothing but trouble. As Hermione took her first step into the crowded common room the wings folded back behind her and she noticed that everyone was staring in her direction. They had obviously heard the commotion she had caused.  
  
Immediately cat-calls and whistles filled the air. Had Hermione's face not had so much make-up on it, you would have noticed she was blushing terribly. Through the uproar however Hermione caught a glint of red on the couch by the fire and walked quickly over to the spot, looking at her feet the whole time, until she got to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Hello Ron." Hermione said, not even looking at him.  
  
"Wow Hermione. you look. you look." Ron said, rather confused at her choice of costume, but very much enjoying it.  
  
"Demonic?" Hermione offered, looking up for the first time and seeing his costume. She could barely hold back a laugh.  
  
"Well. I was going to say hot." Ron admitted, ears glowing red.  
  
"Oh." Hermione managed, blushing again and looking at the floor. "You look. very. angelic." Hermione said, unable to hold back a giggle any longer.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Ron said in a sarcastic voice, smiling all the while at Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said immediately looking Ron in the eye. "I think you look very handsome." Hermione said quickly as she reached to straighten out his sleeve.  
  
"T-thanks." Ron said with a gulp. Hermione was leaning incredibly close. "S- so. what is up with your costume, it doesn't seem like you to wear. um. uh. that." Ron said as he gestured towards her outfit with a shaky hand and glowing ears.  
  
"Well." Hermione said as she leaned back against the couch and Ron let out an unconscious sigh. "I didn't really have time to make my own costume, you know with studying and all. So I sort of let Parvati and Lavender make it for me. What's your story?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked over at Ron.  
  
".." Ron said (or didn't say) as he looked anywhere but at Hermione, as she tried to look him in the eye. ". Parvati and Lavender made my costume too." Ron said as his entire face, including ears and neck, started glowing an unnatural shade of red.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said with interest. "Why did they make yours?"  
  
"Oh, well, you know Lavender and Parvati." Ron said as he nervously scathed the back of his neck. "I think we ought to head down to the party, I mean, the common room is practically empty." Ron said as he started to stand up, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
  
"Ron. wait." Hermione said, noticing how very red Ron's face was and how very nervous he was, she decided to take a risk. Hermione inhaled deeply and continued talking. "Ron, did you make a deal with Lavender and Parvati?" Ron suddenly became very still. "Because. I did." she added, looking intently at Ron, who remained speechless. "I really wanted to go to the party with you Ron. I-I was just too much of a coward to ask you." Hermione then looked down at her shiny boots.  
  
"Yes." Ron said looking at Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, as she jerked her head up to look at Ron.  
  
"Yes, I made a deal with Parvati and Lavender." Ron admitted. "I was too scared to ask you too. and you know what?" Ron asked as he stood up and held his hand out to Hermione.  
  
"What?" she asked as she took Ron's hand and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I don't care how we ended up as each others dates, because I'm going to this party with the hottest girl in school!" Ron said with a grin and a blush as he offered her his arm. Hermione smiled slightly (blushed brightly) and hooked her arm in his.  
  
Together Hermione and Ron walked down the corridors.  
  
"So, what exactly are you Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I'm some sort of Sadistic Hooker or something." Hermione said, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow at her. "But Parvati and Lavender said I was a Demon Temptress." Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing Ron to let out a chuckle.  
  
"They said that I was just an Angel or a Saint or something, but I feel like some kind of Roman pretty boy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Me a saint and you a demon? We should switch costumes!" Ron said with a smile. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him and then proceeded to burst out laughing. "What?! What's so funny?" Ron asked defensively.  
  
"I can actually imagine you wearing this." Hermione said as she stepped back from him so that he could see her outfit in its entirety, still laughing. Ron blushed.  
  
"Mm, I'm sure it looks much better on you." Ron said, causing Hermione to smile up at him. Suddenly, the tables turned and Ron was the one laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's just," Ron managed between laughs, "No matter how innocent your smile is, all that make-up makes it look." Ron paused searching for a word. ".seductive." Ron finally said and Hermione stopped smiling immediately.  
  
"Oh, don't stop smiling." Ron pleaded. "I don't mind if your smiles look seductive. as long as they're aimed at me that is." Ron added with a seductive smile of his own as they continued down the hallway.  
  
"Stop smiling at me like that Ron! Angels aren't supposed to smile like that!" Hermione said as she gently slapped Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, but even the best of us can be corrupted by a pretty face." Ron said as he kept on smiling. Hermione blushed (though you still couldn't tell) as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall where the party was already going in full swing. As they approached the entrance, Hermione slowed her pace dramatically and tightened her grip around Ron's arm, so she was hugging it more than anything.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Ron asked as they came to a complete stop just outside the Hall.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to wear this in front of everyone. It'll totally ruin my reputation." Hermione groaned.  
  
"No one will even notice that we're in there unless we want them to. Besides you're showing up on the arm of an Angel, that's got to count for something right?" Ron grinned at her and she grinned back as they made their way into the Hall.  
  
Just like Ron had said, no one noticed that they even came into the Great Hall. Well, no one noticed that is until both their wings expanded and a bright light shot out from each of them (Gold for Ron and Red for Hermione) like an explosion of fire works, drawing the attention of everyone in the Hall, including the Professor's. Those who didn't recognize the two at the doorway at least surmised that they were from Gryffindor from the spectacular light show that had gone off. Hermione blushed so red that it showed through her many layers of make-up and she hid behind Ron the best she could while still hugging his arm in a death grip.  
  
Slowly the crowd of people went back to what they were doing and Ron and Hermione's wings folded securely behind their backs.  
  
"I'm going to kill Lavender and Parvati!" Hermione seethed.  
  
"Okay, Hermione." Ron appeased as he lead her to a table occupied by Sir Lancelot and Lady Gwenlyn, otherwise known as Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What an entrance you two." Harry said as he smiled at his two best friends, and then made an exaggeration of looking Hermione up and down, before whistling.  
  
"Keep your eyes off my girl Potter." Ron said with a glare and a smile. Harry raised an eyebrow at the two, but smiled at Hermione's embarrassment, Ginny smiled as well.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down at the table with Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Remind me to never trust Parvati and Lavender ever again." Hermione said angrily as she slumped further into her chair.  
  
"Forget about them Hermione, let's go get some punch." Ron said as he took Hermione's hand in his own and dragged her across the room, leaving two laughing friends behind.  
  
Hermione stood beside the snack table, her arms wrapped protectively around her mid-drift where her stomach was showing as Ron insisted on pouring her a glass of punch.  
  
"Hurry Ron, I want to sit back down, people keep eyeing me." Hermione said as she tugged uselessly at the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Who's looking at you?" Ron said standing up straight, causing punch to slosh over his toga, as he looked menacingly at the crowd of people. "I'll curse their eyes out." Despite how uncomfortable Hermione felt, she couldn't help but let out a giggle.  
  
"Come on Ron, let's go sit down." Hermione said with a smile as she took her glass from Ron's hand and pulled down on his arm so that she could reach up and kiss his cheek, leaving a black smudge of lipstick behind. Seeing this Hermione laughed.  
  
"What?" Was all Ron could manage to croak out, as Hermione had just kissed him. Hermione. kissed him!  
  
"I got lipstick on your cheek." Hermione said as she reached up and tried to wipe it off without much success. Ron could have sworn that his ears were on fire. "And it's not coming off very well."  
  
"I-I don't mind." Ron stuttered out as he and Hermione headed back towards Harry and Ginny's table, only to be stopped by-  
  
"Professor McGonagall." Hermione exclaimed, hiding behind Ron the best she could. "How are you?" McGonagall gave her most prized student a hard look.  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine Miss Granger." Was all Professor McGonagall could get out before Dumbledore approached.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, very superb costumes." Dumbledore said with a wink as he steered McGonagall to the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ron!" Hermione said as she buried her face in the back of Ron's shoulder.  
  
"See Hermione, everything's fine!" Ron reassured as a slow song began to stream through the room. "Um. Wanna dance?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and nodded at him before looking down at her glass of punch and once again looking up at Ron, this time with a raised eyebrow. Without even a word or another gesture Ron took Hermione's glass and shoved both his and her own glass into the hands of some poor passer by, then promptly grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.  
  
As Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, he let out a sudden yelp.  
  
"What is it Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione quickly asked, eyes a mirror of concern.  
  
"Hermione. your bracelets." Ron said, wincing slightly as he did so.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she quickly jerked her hands away. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did they hurt you too badly? Did they cut you? Does it hurt? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione said in a rush of words as she reached on tip toe to look over his shoulder and get a glimpse of his neck at which point she moved her hand to gently touch the small cuts, holding onto his other shoulder for balance.  
  
Ron was about to start his line of reassurances by saying 'Don't be sorry Hermione, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt. It only cut me a bit and no I most certainly don't need to see Madam Pomfrey.' But not even a syllable was able to escape his lips before he realized just how very close they were and that the back of his neck where Hermione's fingertips were now lightly brushing over his cuts suddenly felt very, very strange. though he doubted very much it was from the injury. After a few seconds to gain composure, Ron finally managed to get some syllables out.  
  
"I'm okay." Ron choked out before taking in a deep breath, which he had apparently forgotten to do during the past few moments. As he breathed in heavily he accidentally caught the scent of Hermione's hair. It smelled. good. He wasn't quite sure what it smelled like, as Hermione began to pull away at that moment, but her certainly never thought about Hermione using scented shampoo before and now it was all he could think about.  
  
"Ron. Ron. Ron!" Hermione said waving her hand in front of the now zoned out Weasley boy.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Ron asked as he snapped back to awareness and made certain to flash his infamous lopsided grin at his date. Hermione nearly melted on the spot at that smile.  
  
"Um, still want to dance?" Hermione managed to ask and just then Ron noticed that she had taken off her bracelets and fastened them onto her belt while he was dazed.  
  
"Of course, as long as you promise not to stab me again." Ron said with a wink and Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"Sorry about that." Hermione said as she once again placed her arms about Ron's neck.  
  
"I'm joking Hermione, it's fine. You can stab me whenever you want to!" Ron said and as Hermione raised an eyebrow, Ron seemed to change his mind. "Wait, never mind, I wouldn't want you to stab me in the back, literally or figuratively." Hermione rolled her eyes at this and Ron moved to place his hands on her waist.  
  
As soon as his hands made contact with the bare flesh of Hermione's waist as shiver went through both of them before they began to slowly rock in time with the music in silence.  
  
"I-I would never Ron." Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Never what Hermione?" Ron asked, looking down at her curious.  
  
"I would never hurt you or betray you. I would never stab you in the back." Hermione said quite seriously as she looked into his deep blue eyes before adding, ".figuratively or literally or course." with a smile. Ron chuckled and slowly pulled her closer. Hermione let out a small sigh of contentment as she laid her head against Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You make me feel safe Ron." Hermione said, shocking herself, she hadn't really meant to say it out loud.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said, meaning that he wanted Hermione clarify, but continued to hold her close.  
  
"Well. with Voldemort running about now, no one has really felt completely safe since the end of fourth year, but now. now I feel as though nothing could touch me as long as your arms are around me. It's really very silly. I mean logically, I'm no more protected with you here. at least from powerful dark magic that is. than I am without you here." Hermione said with a smile as she remembered the many times Ron had stood up for her. "It's just, I have a feeling of complete and utter content, I don't feel like anything could harm me." Ron smiled into Hermione's hair and tightened his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well of course you feel safe, I am a Guardian Angel." Ron said with a smirk just as the song ended. Hermione pulled away reluctantly and gave Ron a half smile.  
  
"I suspect Harry and Ginny will be wondering what happened to us. We better go back to the table." Hermione said. Ron nodded his agreement with a sigh and draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders as the two head back towards the tables.  
  
The short walk however was not without opposition. The cat-calls had evidently not stopped in the common room as many people that they passed let out a whistle or gave a wink and raised their eyebrows at the very least. Ron however made sure to properly threaten any personage within punching distance, and Ron had very long arms.  
  
By the time they reached Harry and Ginny's table both Hermione and Ron were glowing red. Ron with anger and Hermione with embarrassment. As Harry and Ginny caught sight of the two, they burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"What?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"What took you two so long?" asked Harry between snickers, as he and Ginny had seen the lipstick on Ron's cheek, which both Hermione and Ron had completely forgotten at that point.  
  
"Yeah and where's that punch you went to get?" Ginny asked with a sly smile. Ron glared at his little sister.  
  
"We got our punch and then we danced if that's okay with you!" Ron said harshly.  
  
"Ronald Weasley danced?" Ginny asked in an exaggerated shock. "What happened to the Ronald Weasley who said, and I quote, 'There isn't a girl in the world who could get me to dance and if there was you might as well slap a bow tie on me and call me a groom because she would have to be the girl of my dreams to get me onto a dance floor willingly.'" Ron's red face quickly changed from one of anger to one of complete and utter embarrassment. Harry burst out laughing and Ginny smiled, quite satisfied at her brother's reaction. Hermione sat very still for a moment, before a slow happy smile registered on her blank face and her expressions became those of joy.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and he immediately looked up from where he had been staring at the table. As soon as he looked up Hermione wasted no time in closing the gap between their lips in their first real kiss together. After the moment of shock subsided, Ron closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Harry and Ginny, who were quite shocked as well, looked at each other and rose from the table as they went to join some of their friends who were chatting in a group.  
  
"Well, looky here, Mudblood and Muggle-lover together at last." Drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy from behind them, causing Ron and Hermione to immediately jerk apart.  
  
So much for a romantic first kiss, Ron thought.  
  
"I suppose your love extends to Mudbloods too, eh Weasley?" Draco asked as he sneered down at the two. Ron glared daggers at Malfoy as he stood up and raised himself to his full height, causing him to easily tower over Malfoy.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy, leave us alone." Ron said through clenched teeth. Hermione stood up next to Ron for moral support.  
  
"Wow, Granger." Malfoy said, seeing her costume, or lack of, clearly. "Finally showing your true colors I see? How much are you charging these days? You know, prostitu-" Malfoy however never got to finish his statement as Ron's fist suddenly connected with his face and he fell flat on his back.  
  
"Oh. think your strong Weasley?" Malfoy said as he raised a hand from his sitting position on the floor and snapped his fingers as his other hand was rubbing his eye. Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle stepped through the crowd and each of them grabbed one of Ron's arms and held it fast. No one seemed to notice the struggling Ronald Weasley and the sneering Draco Malfoy as the party was in full swing and the music was blaring through the Great Hall.  
  
"Let him go Malfoy." Hermione said menacingly as she walked up to Malfoy, hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do, slap me again Granger?" Malfoy asked with a smirk as he stood up from the ground to face her. "No, I don't think so." As Malfoy said this, he took a step closer so that he was mere inches from her, and despite his being vertically challenged he still had a few inches on Hermione.  
  
"Did you know Granger, that long ago, Mudbloods were often used as slaves?" Malfoy asked Hermione, when she made no attempt to answer his question, he continued. "Yes, you see, Muggles back then tended to have this incredible fear of their wizard and witch superiors, much more so than they do today. So they would often get rid of their Mudblood children at an early age."  
  
"Your point Malfoy?" Hermione demanded angrily.  
  
"The point is Granger that Purebloods would often take the filthy creatures in as slaves. And even though it would be totally unforgivable for a Pureblood to even pretend to have feelings for a Mudblood." As Malfoy said this he sent a disgusted look at Ron, and Ron struggled a little against his restrainers. ".lustful feelings for them were completely accepted."  
  
As Hermione was trying to register what he had said Malfoy started to advance on her and she backed up a couple of steps before bumping into a wall. Malfoy grinned evilly before he gripped her upper arms tightly and kissed her hard. Hermione's eyes widened and she fought to pull away, but despite her best efforts, Malfoy was much stronger than she and he had her pinned.  
  
Ron started fighting wildly to get away from Crabbe and Goyle and was shouting every obscenity he could think of at Malfoy. His shouts did not fulfill their purpose in making Malfoy back off but they did catch the attention of a group of folks standing nearby, namely the group in which Ginny and Harry were a part of.  
  
As soon as Harry saw and understood what was going on, he pulled out his wand and cursed Malfoy with the first hex he could think of, which caused Malfoy to fall to the ground completely limp. Crabbe and Goyle immediately let go of Ron and rushed to the aid of their fallen commander.  
  
Ron immediately ran over to where Hermione was standing and quickly kicked Malfoy in the ribs as he passed.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly as Hermione wiped furiously at her mouth with the back of her hand. Hermione looked indecisively up at him for a minute before standing on tip toe and planting a quick kiss on Ron's lips.  
  
"I am now." Hermione admitted with a blush. "I'm. I'm just glad I kissed you first. That was my first kiss." Ron smiled and his cheeks burned red.  
  
"Mine too." Ron admitted and Hermione flashed him a grin as Harry approached.  
  
"Okay Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks to you." Hermione said as she pulled Harry into a quick hug. "Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a slight shutter.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle were dragging him by his feet out of the Hall, last I saw." Harry said and they all chuckled a bit.  
  
"Gee Weasley, whatever have you got on your face?" Seamus asked with flourish as he gestured to the many black smudges on his face.  
  
"Hmmm. and it looks suspiciously the same shade as Hermione here's lipstick." Dean added as he too joined the group. Ron and Hermione both blushed scarlet and Harry chuckled a bit as Ron wiped furiously at the smudges.  
  
"I told you it would work!" Parvati and Lavender both chimed as they walked up to Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Who would've guessed that by merely dressing them as such would finally get them going out?" Seamus said with a shrug.  
  
"I dunno." Said Dean. "The only thing I know is that Hermione, you look sexy!" At that, Ron gave Dean a death glare and Hermione's face was practically a heat source of its own.  
  
"Oh, that is agreed!" Seamus said with a nod. "Who would have figured that our little bookworm Prefect had such a figure."  
  
"That's true!" Fred Weasley added as he and his twin joined the group for the sole purpose of annoying their baby brother and embarrassing the heck out of his new girlfriend. It was their job as older brothers you know. "It's so hard to see curves in those darned school robes."  
  
"Don't forget all those books she's always carrying around, those make it even more difficult!" George added with a grin.  
  
"I think Ron looks quite handsome himself." Angelina put in, she had been standing behind Fred since they showed up.  
  
"Oh yes." Said Katie Bell, who had been standing behind George. "It's very appealing the way he has just the one strap so that it reveals just a bit of his chest."  
  
"Do you really think?" piped in Parvati.  
  
"Because that's exactly what we were thinking." Lavender said. "He's filled out quite a bit since last year."  
  
"Must be from Quidditch." commented Alicia Spennett who had just walked over. "He's very cut."  
  
"He was working out all summer in order to impress Hermione." Ginny said with a grin. "Now, Lavender, what sort of lipstick did you use on Hermione? I usually get the kind that is guaranteed not to come off so easily." Ron opened his mouth to ask her just why she was sure to buy that kind, but was of course interrupted by Lavender.  
  
"Oh well, you see, we did that on purpose." Lavender said, gesturing to Parvati and herself. "We just thought it'd be a bit of fun."  
  
"Very good idea!" George exclaimed as him and Fred burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes, smashing job on the costumes!" Fred managed between laughs. By this point Hermione and Ron both had their arms crossed and were waiting angrily for the group to stop talking about and laughing at them.  
  
"Well I think that both costumes are an insult to Hogwarts and its students!" McGonagall said as she came marching angrily over, as she had finally gotten away from Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't be so dramatic Minerva; I think they're very creative!" Dumbledore said, as he had been keeping his eye on McGonagall and followed her over.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other exasperated, even the teachers were talking about them now! This was insane! I mean, they weren't even paying attention to them and they were the subject of the discussion! Suddenly both Ron and Hermione noticed that they were now at the edge of the circle of talk and quickly took this opportunity to escape.  
  
As the two snuck out of the Great Hall they sighed with relief and headed up towards the Gryffindor Common room hand in hand. Maybe trusting Parvati and Lavender with their costumes wasn't as regrettable as they had thought.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: What did you think? Review and let me know! Thank you for reading! PyroAndrea 


End file.
